Planned Creations
This is just a page for ANYONE to edit. Just put in a few guns you're planning to make and a estimated date of release. And a GIST of the weapon (Like is it a pistol? What type of weapon is it? Etc.) 2016 and Beyond - MWWC stuff - Maybe I'll just make a lightsaber, idk - GDI Weapons R&D TCW: Series of weapons that are powerful and mobile, ranging in this order: assault rifle, carbine, LMG, shotgun, sniper rifle. Estimated release: Unknown. - VM Ninja: Estimated release 01/07/2016. Smart sniper turret, uses a Blaser R93 LSR-2 base, silenced, and can target threats up to 300 feet away. Never miss targets under 125 mph. - VAC Winter Serpent: Estimated release: 1/10/16. An integrally suppressed sniper rifle designed to function perfectly in below zero environments utilizing a special coating. -NS Arms Rigor Mortis: Estimated release: 1/23/2016. A family of knives and machetes. - VWG LGC-50 "Tachanka": Estimated release: 2/10/16. A lightly armored vehicle mounted with a modified War Maiden Mk.2 to fire Mk. 3440 13.8x103mm rounds (the stuff the HAMR Mk.1 spits). Troop capacity of 4. - VM Frozen: Estimated release 02/27/2016. Fires a hydrogen based projectile in rapid succession which freezes instantly with oxygen contact. The spikes are hard enough to pierce titanium plates. -PPF MCAP Mk. 2 (Redux): Estimated Release: February 2016. The US Army's standard handgun - a 10mm machine pistol. Boasts a unique slide construction. -PPF Blitzgewehr-20 (BG-20): Estimated release: Late February. A .20 caliber PDW, and one of the few conventional-layout PDWs. Has a staggering muzzle velocity of almost 4000 FPS even with a short barrel, courtesy of a unique, quick-burning powder developed specifically for its new cartridge. Developed for the German military. -PPF Selbstverteidigungpistole-20 (SVP-20): Estimated release: Late February. This "Personal Defence Pistol" is a hyper-compact SMG firing the same cartridge as the BG-20. Its magazine is in the grip. - VAC Kraken: Estimated release: February 2016. A 10 shot magazine "mini" missile launcher designed to take out soft-skinned vehicles and personnel. - VAC Ragnarok: Estimated release: March 2016. A missile launcher that launches a missile with a tungsten-carbide penetrator plus cobalt core that explodes inside the vehicle. -PPF Firestarter: Estimated Release: March 2016. Recoil-Op .500 Magnum revolver that combines the light trigger, low recoil and rapid fire of the Mateba 6, power of the PPF Zugzwang and versatility of the Nagant. - VAC Cerberus: Estimated release: April 2016. An anti-material rifle that fires the Mk, 3440 13.8x103mm. - Clicker Aerospace F-36: Estimated release: 2016. Fifth generation air superiority fighter aircraft. - PMCVD Thunderbolt III: Estimated release: 2016. The debut of the vehicle-manufacturing Phoenix Engineering. One word: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT. - PMCVD HAPM1: Estimated release: 2016. Heavy Armor Platform Model 1, in layman's terms: TANK! - Vallhalla Warfare Group Ordinance Division: Estimated release: 2016. CDG-25(Crowd Dispersal Grenade), IDG/10(Impact Detonation Grenade), CSG-8(Crowd Suppression Grenade), WPM/100(White Phosphorous Mortar/100mm). - Ares Fun Arsenal: A full arsenal of weapon for young and old, a unique experience with your family! - VAC Zero: Estimated release: 2016. A carbine designed to protect government embassies across the globe. Uses the .25 Cutlass round. -SA Hitscan: Estimated release: 2016. An anti-materiel rifle firing the hypersonic .36 saHS round. Has the capability to pierce a fighter jet's armor plating. 25-round capacity, with 1700 yd range. - VAC Sicario: Estimated release: 2016. "Hitman" in Mexico. An integrally suppressed carbine firing .25 Cutlass. - VWG Brimstone: Estimated release: 2016. A breaching charge that says "Screw you, your cover, and your friends." - VAC Switchblade: Estimated release: Whenever I want to. A machine pistol that will compete against the Clicker Defense CMP9, CLAP Pistol, and RF&D P-17. -Rickard Firearms & Defense American Komrade Series: Estimated release: Late January ~ February 2016. A series of AK-style rifles designed to fire different cartridges. It will be competing against other AK-style rifles, and also the new VAC Raptor. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories